runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The 72 Clan
One of the largest and most prosperous Clans of Runescape is The 72 Clan. Their motto is: Love for all; Hatred for none. Strength in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty. The clan is growing rapidly day after day. Their reputation has been growing from the vast fields of Misthalin to the far reaches of the Wilderness. Main events include Corporeal Beast, Nex, Clan Wars, and Dungeoneering. They respect everyone's freedom. No one is forced to attend events or to use the citadel, but all members are required to be nice to others (Regardless of whether others are clan fellows or random RS players; regardless of levels, age, race, other factors). The members of the clan do their best to help you flourish and develop in the community.The main goal of this clan is to help all clan members enjoy every second of playing Runescape. They help each other in the clan, participate in clan events and enjoy the fun. thumb|right|368px|Clan's Video From Pkers and Dungeoneers to Lumberjacks and Miners; all are most welcome. *No Mandatory Events *Events for all Time Zones (International) *Total Liberation and Freedom *Equal Rights and Respect *No citadel slavery; help and we appreciate it, don't and it's all fine. *Totally Mature Environment A.png B.png C.png|Senate Speech about Flip Merching 12.png|Safe PVP CW!.png|Clan Wars Training Smith3.png SMITH.png WC.png CORP.png|Corp Event Untitled1.png L232.png Ebram.png|:) Most Valued Clan Aspects: *''Respect for everyone'' *''Giving IRL family and friends higher priority'' *''Honorable battles. No crashing teams.'' *''Being united and listening to higher ranks.'' Clan Rules #Follow All Jagex Rules #Respect all and never curse others. #No spamming or flooding the chat. #If a member dies, be the first to bless his grave. #Bump the forum post as much as possible. #If you get deranked or kicked permanently, you will have to earn your rank back. #Respect all the ranks, especially the higher ones. #Keep the event leaders added (Or put Private on). Never put friends chat offline. #No money-exchange is allowed. You should not 'expect' financial aid if you got hacked/cleaned staking. No Selling floors/Gambling/charging for lent items. #While Dungeoneering, we never kick other players, if they were not suitable they will not be accepted in later events. #Most importantly, never sacrifice IRL friends/family for attending clan activies or other virtual activities. No clan events are mandatory. Ranking System Every rank has a role in this clan. Higher ranks have more responsibilities. The higher ranks are expected to carry out tasks such as setting up events, settling disputes and recruiting more members for the Clan. Higher ranked players may help lower levelled ones and guide them through their new experiences but are not forced to do so. You may earn a higher rank by receiving PP (Prestige Points). Active Citadel Crew who help upgrade the Citadel are totally appreciated. You should not remain idle for more than 1 week in this clan. If there is an issue, you have to inform the leaders. Your earned PP will stay saved for that duration. If you had to leave Runescape for more than 1 week, make sure you inform the high ranks. Table The Ranks' Tasks 'Recruit '(1 line) Not much is expected from the recruits. They attend events, tell their friends about their new clan and start learning about the clan events. They may enter the Citadel. 'Corporal' (2 lines) The corporals are the advanced recruits. They are keen to work harder in the clan to obtain a higher rank. Surely we expect more from the corporals than recruits. They may enter the Citadel's Keep. 'Sergeant' (3 lines) Sergeants should keep control of the chat and settle disputes. Warn members for using bad language politely. Sergeants may enjoy the +10 boost in agility and summoning for effigies if already joined the Citadel Crew. 'Lieutenant '(Bronze) Lieutenants guide the members on trial and advice them on how to get to higher ranks. As a Lieutenant you have the ability to kick guests. Use it wisely. 'Captain' (Silver) The Captains of the clan are respected and looked after. As a captain, you serve as the role model for the rest of the clan so you will be sharing your experiences with everyone. You will surely need higher activity and attendance at events. 'General' (Gold) Generals lead all the members, attend most of the event, and are usually on the front line of the events, standing as a hero fighting alongside other ranks. They may lead the clan into rated clan wars and edit the clan battlefield. 'Admin' (Bronze) As an admin you have earned enough trust and prestige to kick any member below your rank. You may also choose the guest's permissions in clan, so you have to use your abilities more wisely. Admins are expected to be active weekly. 'Organizer' (Silver) Organizers are highly trusted in the clan, and have all the advantages of the admin, plus a higher rank and advantage over them. They start leading the citadel and setting goal for members to gather resources. They have the ability to give higher rank to members. 'Coordinator' (Gold) Coordinators are the highest ranks of the clan. They may kick anyone from any rank. They may give rank or derank other members. They have the ability to give rank or take rank. They have permission to do almost anything in the clan. How to Rank up! The Prestige Points (PP) are earned by your activity and participation in the clan. The more active you are in the clan, the more respect you earn. Attending events, collecting resources at citadel when needed, and helping the clan members are one of the many ways of earning PP. By (Without notification) we mean that if the responsible person had notified us about his/her inactivity, he will be losing prestige points. The notification should be legitimate. If you are currently a member, please visit Facebook's document to find your current Prestige Points. Ranking Advantages Any person misusing his rank will be deranked instantly. # As a RECRUIT you are given the advantages of: ##Entering the Citadel ##Training your skills at Citadel # As a CORPORAL you are given all advantages of Recruits plus: ##Entering the Keep ##Recruiting friends # As a SERGEANT you are given all advantages of Corporals plus: ##Initiating a battle on the battlefield. (getting +10 summoning and agility boost for effigies) # As a LIEUTENANT you are given all advantages of SERGEANTS plus: ##Operating the Theatre ##Kicking misbehaving guests # As a CAPTAIN you are given all the advantages of Lieutenants plus: ##Initiating clan vote on Runescape or Facebook. ##Starting a Party Meeting at the Citadel. ##Operating the Party Room at the Citadel. #As a GENERAL you are given all advantages of a Captain plus: ##Leading clan into rated Clan Wars ##Editing the clan battlefield. #As an ADMIN you are given all advantages of Generals plus: ##Kicking anyone below Admin's rank in rare occasions. ##Choosing Guests' abilities in clan. # As an ORGANIZER you are given all advantages of an Admin plus: ##Kicking anyone below Organizer's rank in rare occasions ##Set citadel gathering option for clan mates. ##Ability to give higher rank to members. # As a COORDINATOR you are given all advantages of an Organizer plus: ##Kicking anyone in extremely rare occasions. ##Banning anyone from Citadel, Keep, or Island. ##Choosing citadel upgrades for the next build tick. ##Adding allies or enemies in relationship to our clan. ##Ability to derank or give rank to other members. ##A coordinator's order is like the leader's. Current Ranks 'Founder' Ebram 72 'Admins' Quest R Me72 'Generals' Kamenrider 72 'Captains' Kaziel 72 xMason 72 'Lieutenants' Robertx72 Nyan Pat 'Sergeants' Window72 Ronald 72 Bryant 72 lX Joe Xl Sumoblitzer Soulzs 72 Shwkus NT A Ownagepker72 Dan S Mr Max 72 Alejandra Best Members of the Week 'Concept' We appreciate the work of the most active clan members by leaving their names eternally on our wall. Here we list the most active members of the week, who proved their loyalty to the clan more than anyone else :). ranking is estimated according to the PP earned during the week 'Rewards' The normal prestige points rewards people will earn. 1st place:' +4P ''2nd place: +3P'' ''3rd place: +2P'' ''4th place: +1P'' ''5th place: +1P'' PP Streak Rewards: These rewards are given for members who win the award for consequent days. These points will be deposited once the streak is over. [ ( 1st PP x 2nd PP ) / 2^n ] nx10/P (n= number of numerators) (P= Prestige Points required for next rank) These bonuses will not effect your ranking for the following week. These extra points will be added to your name once the streak is over. (you can end your streak on demand) The best members will be announced on this Facebook Document. Clan Citadel Crew All members of the Citadel Crew should gather atleast 1,000 resources weekly. If a member misses this for a week, he'll receive an X on his name. All members who manage to get no Xs on their names for 4 weeks in a row get +10P bonus. All members who get X on their names will have every X removed at cost of -3P after 4 weeks. All members who get 3 Xs on their names in 4 weeks will get -12P. Penalty (x) will be given ONLY if the member was available but didn't cap. Members who should be away for holidays will surely be noted and not penalized under the normal circumstances. Capping fully at Citadel together with the other members will award +10P while capping any other time grants +8P. Those who gather atleast 1,000 receive +2P. Those who gather that amount on event time get +4P. The people who have their names here are the only ones who have the following advantages/disadvantages: #Citadel Ring 50% bonus xp at the Citadel skills on Runescape. #+10 Effigy boost in Agility and Summoning. #Up to 550k xp and afk training in skills as Crafting, Mining, Smithing, Firemaking, Woodcutting, Summoning and Cooking. #+8p weekly prestige points. +10p for capping on event. #Not informing us about your capping will result an X on your name. Having 3 Xs on your name will annul your Crew Membership. #Members who have informed us about leaving for holidays or vacations should not be worried about receiving an X. Current Citadel Members Nyan Pat Dan S NT A Shwkus Doomlies72 Niht Pern1x Robertx72 Sumoblitzer Kamenrider 72 Darth Andres I slay 138s Dr SteinX Mr Chaoticx Rach 72 Acquire KingSkittle Kimball 1412 Blood River 2Danny1 MLGSwag Acquire King Spliffo Dr Zombrex Pilkoso Z3o Clark 72 Examine Info Pontz Unholy 72z Inq Zigi91 Alex 72 Yity Kimball1412 The Clan Wars Crew Being chosen to be part of the Clan Wars Crew will make the Warring Events compulsory on you. These events take place on Saturdays 15:00 GMT. Attending Clan Wars Events will gives you +3p instead of the normal +1. Qualifying for the crew will also earn an additional +15 p. Crew List: Dr Stein X Nyan pat '' ''NT A '' ''T Arrow T El Jordo Ebram 72 Top 3 Fighters: ' -Currently Processing. ''Once every 3 weeks there will be a try-out event for members to have a shot at joining (Try-outs wont be mandatory for crew members but they're always welcome to join) Here is the Official Post on Facebook. The Golden Crew Becoming a member of the Golden Crew allows members to become a part of a group that is based on principles, standars, common bonds, and lifelong friendships. All members of our clan have the chance of becoming part of the Golden Crew. This crew is composed of people who are willing to help others in return for nothing. The members of this crew have decent knowledge about clan rules and facts. They guide all clan members. Types of Contribution 1- Stopping any kind of arguement, moving it to private/friends chat. 2- Guiding new members with basic clan details. 3- Helping anti-crash at simple events like Corp. expected to get kc for ac 4- Giving any sort of intellectual guidance to any member, including reminding of the clan rules. 5- Flooding the clan chat with happy emoticons like ":))" and warning those who Spam something else =p. Keeping the clan as happy and social as possible. 6- Being the 1st to greet, congratulate, farewell and aid others. 7- Asking members about how they are doing; showing sympathy :). We give the active members of the Golden Crew bonus PP monthly. The idle members of the Golden Crew will be leaving the crew. Current members Ebram 72 Kamenrider72 Doomlies 72 Lost Death Mr72 Rise Against pkkidswag Shwkus Lm Andreas NT A I Slay 138s Ennead 72 Cassy 72 Why Max 72 Events System '''Event Coordinators Event Organizers: NT A Organizer Substitutes: Mason 72 Event Organizers' Formal Duties For every 'one' licit report they receive +3P. If any of the Event Leaders don't show up maximum by 10 mins from starting of the event, they will have to take their place. The Event Leader will lose 10P giving Event Organizers +10P. They have to do exactly what the leader usually does. If the Event Leader had some problem doing the event, he will inform them. They will gain +8P doing their event instead of them. Event Organizers should send private but thorough details of the events. (Including list of initial attendants). If Event Organizers didn't have the sufficient skill for leading the event, the Event Organizer Substitute will surely take charge. 'Event Leaders' PVM: Nyan Pat/ '' ''Ironman13333 / lx Joe xl / ''NT A Penguin Hunting: Kamenrider 72 / 2Danny1 Citadel Guiders: Quest R Me72/ Steppinstars/ Pilkoso/ Rach 72 PVP: lm Andreas Dungeoneering: Nyan Pat Clan Wars: Ebram 72 Event Leaders' Formal Duties For every successful event hosted they earn +7P. For every 1 person above 4 that attend they earn +0.25P. For every event missed they lose -10P. If more than 2 events are missed consecutively they'll be deranked and moved from leading the event. (unless something very serious had happened). If they can not lead an event, they need to inform us at least 2 days before it. 'General Event Paterns' *For more info on the daily events and their times, Check the Facebook Group of the 72 clan. Required Event Gears 'Ranged (Nex)' Head: Void ranger helm and Void melee helm (for Dclaws) Amulet: Amulet of Fury / Amulet of Glory Ring: Onyx Ring (i) / Dragonstone Ring (i) / Archers' ring (i) Cape: Completionist Cape / Ava's alerter Body: Pernix Body/Armadyl Chest and Elite void knight top (for Dclaws) Legs: Elite void knight robe / Void knight robe Boots: Glaiven Boots /Ranger boots Ranged Weapon: Chaotic crossbow Special Weapon: Dragon Claws Ammo slot: Ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e) Shield: Void deflector may get full Pernix/Armadyl with eek or divine/ely also 'Melee (Corp)' Helm: Helm of neitiznot / Fighter hat / Torva full helm Neck: Amulet of fury Torso: Ganodermic poncho / Virtus robe top > Karil's top Legs: Ganodermic leggings / Virtus robe legs > Karil's leatherskirt Boots: Steadfast boots > Dragon boots Primary Weapon: Zamorakian spear / Vesta's spear '' ''Special Weapon: Statius Warhammer / Bandos Godsword / Barrelchest Anchor / Dark light Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Ardougne cloak 4 / Ardougne cloak 3 / Fire cape Gloves: Barrow gloves Ring: Berserker ring (i), Onyx ring (i), Dragonstone ring (i), Berserker ring, Ring of vigour (People with Ring of Life will be forced to do 10 pushups) 'Tribrid (DKS)' Helm:Full slayer helmet (on task)> Helm of neitiznot > Verac's helm > Full slayer helmet (off task) Neck:Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory AND Arcane stream necklace > Arcane blast necklace Torso:Pernix body* > Armadyl chestplate* > Karil's top > Black d'hide body Legs:Bandos tassets> Verac's skirt Boots:Fremennik sea boots 4 > Steadfast boots > Dragon boots Cape:Completionist Cape> Ava's alerter/accumalator/attractor > Max cape> Soul wars cape> Ardougne cloak 3/4 Melee Weapon: Chaotic Rapier> Chaotic longsword' > Balmung > Abyssal whip > Chaotic maul'' Magic Weapon:Armadyl battlestaff (With Storm of Armadyl) > Polypore staff> Chaotic staff / Staff of light Ranged Weapon: Chaotic Crossbow > Rune crossbow > Zaryte bow** Spec Weapon: Enchanted Excalibur > Dragon claws > Dragon dagger Shield:Antipoison totem> Chaotic kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield> Arcane spirit shield/Farseer kiteshield Gloves: Goliath gloves > Barrows gloves Ring: Ring of wealth (FFA/solo) > Onyx ring(i)> Dragonstone ring (i)> Berserker ring (i)> Archers ring (i) *If using these, also take Torva/Bandos chestplate. **Although it would be most cost-effective and best for DPS, it sacrifices a shield which could make a large difference to length of trip. '''Ranged (Armadyl) Helmet: Pernix cowl > Zamorak coif > Armadyl helmet > Verac's Helmet > Full Slayer helmet Neck: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory Torso: Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop Legs: Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's leatherskirt Boots: Glaiven boots > Ranger boots / Snakeskin boots / Infinity boots / Silly jester boots / Dragon boots / Bandos boots Cape: Completionist cape > Ava's alerter > Ava's accumulator > Blue/Red cape > Skillcape Ammunition: Ruby bolts (e) + Diamond bolts (e) Bow: Chaotic crossbow>Rune crossbow Aura: Reverence > Sharpshooter Shield: Divine spirit shield > Elysian spirit shield>Eagle-eye kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield Gloves: Barrows gloves > Mercenary's gloves Ring: Archers' ring (i)> Onyx ring (i)>Dragonstone ring (i)>Archers' ring 'Melee (Bandos)' Helmet: Fighter Hat > Torva Helmet > Helm of Neitznot Neck: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Torso: Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Fighter Torso Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Dharok's /Torag's Platelegs /Verac's Plateskirt Boots: Steadfast Boots > Dragon Boots > Bandos Boots Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > Fire Cape > Soul Wars Cape > Ardougne Cloak 3/4 > Skill Cape Primary Weapon: Chaotic Longsword > Chaotic Rapier > Chaotic Maul > Abyssal Whip > Any Godsword Spec Weapon: Dragon Claws > Armadyl Godsword Shield: Dragon Defender > Rune Defender > Dragonfire Shield > Chaotic Kiteshield > Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield Gloves: Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Bracelet Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Ring of Vigour > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring 'Dungeoneering Bindings' Laws/SurgeBox/Sagi Arrows (only with hex bow)' ''All players should have Shadow Silk Hood. All players should have either a Hex Hunter Bow > 2 handed sword > Battleaxe. No Maul/Spears are allowed. Category:Clans Category:Active Clan